Dream diamonds
by Light-Leckrereins
Summary: so our magic is not our magic? seven fairies should fight for their liberty and their powers while being indefense in a time and space that is not theirs
1. The crystal school

**so this is my first fic so exited this is for a project between me and six girls in deviant art. Light belongs to me the rest of the girls to their owners **

**full summary: In an alternate dimension a group of sorcerers have the ambition of controlling the magic and for it theykidnapa fairys from different times and places and erase their memories except for their name making them fight in their side, but one time they take seven fairys more powerful than the rest and put them in a team. Their new "teachers" tell them that their powers are something totally different from the real ones. One they all of them have a dream in whch they see things about their real lifes and rediscover their powers now the seven of them are in a quest to gain their magic back and help the other fairys do the same**

the crystal school

_Huma: they took our powers away. they destroyed our empire. they gave back the orbs to their owners…_

_Thon: yes Huma, but the magic is back and we have new students… poor little girls they don't know why they are here the alternate fairy spell works well_

…

Alexa: I am going to arrive late again and this time I am going to have trouble for that

suddenly Alexa hears a strange noise coming near to her

Alexa: what is that.. is that a portal?!

the portal takes Alexa and disappears

…

Alexa: where…where I am

Huma appears

Huma: welcome my dear Alexa to the crystal school for fairies

Alexa: crystal school? for… fairies?

Huma: yes Alexa you are a fairy, but telling you that part is not my work come here

Alexa followed Huma, in their way she saw other girls around her age and she realized that all of them were in small groups of five or six persons and didn't get near the others. She saw a different group they were just four fairies three of them trying to calm the other who was trembling.

x: Lilly stop it you are going to give e a head ache if you continue

Lilly: Setsuko I can't it is just that my powers are not easy to handle

x: yeah especially if she has powers over death

x: Lorelei you are not helping

Lorelei: and you do, Sacmis please she needs to overcome this, if I could I would exchange my powers with hers, but I can't so we have to accept things as they are

Alexa thought that they were different, but she couldn't say why they were just some girls between the rest.

Huma: Alexa come here you need to talk to the headmaster before you can know the other girls

Alexa: oh yeah

they reached a big room in which a man was seated he had a brown beard with some white strands and hair of the same color, he wore the same tunic as Huma, but looked more impressing

Thon: so you are our new fairy?

Alexa: yes sir

Thon: come here girl

he touched Alexi's forehead with two fingers and then muttered a word

Thon: Alexa you are fairy of the sun

Alexa: the sun?

Thon: yes child it is a powerful magic take care of it

Huma: this is your room your mates should be inside

Alexa: uh… ok

Huma: before you go hear me girl. if you go out of the school you will be in danger. There is few persons who you can fully trust your mates are some of them you were put together to form a team try to befriend them it will be important for you

Alexa: ok

Huma: one last thing if you have a problem all the teachers are here to help you come to us if you have a problem. Now go they will be waiting for you.

Alexa: hi

Sacmis: who are you

Alexa: I am Alexa they told me that this is my room

Setsuko: well so you are the last of us now we are officially a group

Lorelei: well a group if she decides to cooperate

x: I cooperate the only thing is that I…

Lorelei: …don't like our teachers. Light we know your speech. So Alexa you arrived today

Light: thanks for letting me away

Lilly: don't hear them we are happy cause you are here

Setsuko: yes. I am Setsuko she is Lilly, Sacmis…

Sacmis: hi

Setsuko: Lorelei and the "positive" girl over there is light

Light: Hey I heard that

Setsuko: that was the point

Light: well Alexa which power do you have

Alexa: they told me that my power is the sun

Lilly: that is a good one not like me…

Sacmis: oh come on we already talk about this…


	2. magic, dreams, and revelations

**second chapter, wow I am inspired well here appears the last member of the group **

a couple of days later the six girls were called to thon's office cause he had to tell them something "important"

Light: what do you think it will be

Sacmis: don't know maybe we did something wrong

Setsuko: we haven't done anything bad in last week besides saying we don't like some of our powers

Lorelei: and we can't transform yet so that is not the thing

Sacmis: well we will be discovering it now we are here.

Huma: girls you are late

Setsuko: *to Alexa* we are always late, but it is not our fault that this place is so freaking big

Alexa: *laughs*

Huma: come here

…

inside the big hall that acts as principal office

Thon: girls we have been observing you for the last week and we decided that it is time for you to get your Charmix

Lilly: Charmix?

Thon: yes the first transformation for fairies it is yours now. TRANSFORM!

he threw a big energy ball that surrounded the girls that found themselves inside of it moving without knowing why while sparkling outfits substituted their clothes about half a minute after it ended and they saw themselves transformed for the first time

Light wore a silver dress with blue shorts under, a dark blue gloves and silver knee-length boots.

Setsuko had a gray top and a ruffled skirt in red and gray together with transparent red gloves and shoes in the same colors.

Lilly was in a dark green knee length body suit open in the back and black shoes.

Lorelei's outfit consisted in a green dress with a ruffled skirt darker than the rest a green glove and green platforms.

Sacmis wore a brown top with a band around her body with light brown shorts and shoes.

And for last Alexa had red pants and top with black straps and boots.

Light: wow this is cool

Lilly: you are right

Setsuko: agree

Lorelei: I like it

Sacmis: great

Alexa: super

Thon this are your fairy forms use them wisely and you will get upgrades for them now go girls.

…

Lorelei: finally we are fairies

Sacmis: complete fairies you should say

Setsuko: yes it is great to have our powers and all, but this is better

Alexa: o yeah girls I don't know how are you, but I am tired so going to bed bye.

Lilly: I am going to bed too good night girls

Setsuko: me too

Sacmis: and me

Lorelei: I will wait a little good night girls

Lorelei turned off almost all the lights, went to a couch and took a book when she realized that light was seated by an open window

Lorelei: Light I didn't realize that you were still there

Light: that is not a problem I was only thinking…I will go to bed.

Lorelei: wait

Light: uh

Lorelei: in what were you thinking

Light: why do you want to know?

Lorelei: well when you are like that it means that you have something important in mind

Light: oh well… I was thinking in that day

Lorelei: again?

_one month ago when light and Lorelei arrived to the school they were taken to thons office and were told about their "powers" Lorelei was told to be fairy of nature and light…_

_Thon: Light are you hearing me? _

_Light: oh yes_

_Thon:_ _light you are a fairy the fairy of alchemy_

_Light: alchemy?_

_Thon: Yes now leave girls Huma will lead you to your dorms_

_…_

_later that day they were in their new room talking_

_Lorelei: why did you seem so absent when we were at the office?_

_Light: I was hearing a voice probably it was my imagination but it told me that I had to get focused and don't believe what they should tell me_

_Lorelei: really_

Light: I still think on that voice

Lorelei: you should forget it thanks to it you never believe what people tells you

Light: I don't know what to think well I am going to bed good night

Lorelei: ok good night

…

Later than night almost all the girls were moving in their sleep when suddenly two shouts woke them all they were Sacmis and Lilly who were having nightmares. after that all of them went to sleep, but any of them did it good. next morning during breakfast they were talking about that.

Lilly: I had a weird dream last night

Sacmis: well you are not the only one

Setsuko: really? cause I dreamt of a couple of girls calling my name

Alexa: me too

Light: and me, but in mine there were more than two girls and a couple of boys

Lorelei: it seems that we had the same dream last night

Lilly: well in my dream I was talking to a girl that said that the nature was calling me

Lorelei: my power was calling you

Lilly: not exactly she said that I had to use my magic to go back to the nature

Sacmis: well in mine I saw a vision that felt familiar like a forgotten moment in which I was using a time spell

Setsuko: I was in a cold place, but didn't feel it and there was music and the two girls said that it was MY power

x: well that is truth

the person who spoke was a tall girl with orange hair, green eyes and an arrogant expression

Alexa: excuse me who are you

x: I am Samoan alternate fairy of venom and poisonous gases

Alexa: alternate?

Samoan: yes alternate… can we talk in a private place I won't like to tell you this in front of everyone

Light: sure we can go to our dorm.

…

Samoan: well where can I start… uh I know. All of you were told that you were fairies and about your "powers" when you arrived here right?

Setsuko: yes…

Samoan: it is a lie…

All: what?!

Samoan: …part a lie you are fairies but your powers are not what they told you that they were

Light: really

Samoan: yes you are something that is called alternate fairies. Alternate fairies are fairies that are under a spell that gives them fake powers, they can use them, but not as well as their real magic

Light: so our powers are not our powers

Samoan: exactly

Lorelei: I hate the interruptions, but how do you know this?

Samoan: my alternate power is venom and poisonous gases. One time I had a dream similar to yours and started investigating. I ended in a room under the school in which all our teachers were along with other persons. I used one of those gases to make the guards sleep so I could hear what was said inside and it was something…

_Thon: they will never know what happened they will be ours forever_

_Huma: taking fairies was a great idea master_

_X: stop it you should not underestimate the girls they have powers specially that new team of yours_

_Huma: master I assure you that putting those girls together was not a mistake, maybe they are more powerful than the rest, but are still under our control and as alternate fairies they are not as powerful as they are as complete fairies_

Samoan: I left after that and started investigating about alternate fairies and you know the rest of the story.

Setsuko: I am confused if that is true why we don't remember nothing before we came here

Samoan: cause to give a fairy an alternate power they need to block their memories and everything else except their names

Setsuko: now I understand

Lilly: and why we can't use our real magic?

Samoan: something is blocking our real magic

lorelei: we have to do something about this

Light: we have

Alexa: I have an idea. lets found a group just as the groups they showed us in class, seven fairies working together against their common enemies.

Setsuko: cool idea

Lilly: count me in

Lorelei: me to

Light: right

Sacmis: oh yeah

Samoan: I don't mean what they tell me I will be with you

**wow this is a long one so happy the alst one was short and kind of boring, but this one is WOW at least for me **


	3. Prohibitions

The next day after the revelation the girls were still confused, but had to attend their classes, anyway they were not paying attention and were chatting with the others.

Setsuko: do you think that her story is true?

Lorelei: it can be I don't see why it could be a lie

Alexa: I am not sure should we believe her

Sacmis: I am not sure, but we made a promise yesterday, she is in our group and even if her story is fake we should try to discover what happens here

Lhoa: girls can you answer my question

Alexa: hum…

Light: the magic comes from inside our bodies, but we can use artifacts to make it grow

Lhoa: correct a fairy has the source of her magic inside her, but there are other things that can help her please…

Setsuko: how did you…

Light: I was listening.

Lorelei: why

Light: I was trying to get some information

Alexa: you won't tell me that you believed her story

Light: why not Samoan has a point and even if she lied she has the ability to help us

Alexa: I am not sure

Setsuko: who knows… and girls tell me something where is she?

Sacmis: don't know

Lilly: not sure

In that moment the bell rang indicating that the class was over. The girls went out of the classroom. Out in the hallway they saw Samoan running towards them.

Samoan: finally… finally I find you

Setsuko why are you here?

Lilly: and why you weren't in class?

Samoan: I have great news

Sacmis: news?

Samoan: thon called me and said that I wouldn't be in a new group

Light: I don't understand…

Samoan: in a group like yours, he said that there won't be new fairies for the next months and that I was going to join the last group to be completed and that is with you

Alexa: oh great now we are seven

Lilly: I thought that groups were made of five or six fairies not seven

Light: well maybe destiny decided to put us together

Alexa: don't start again…

…

During lunch they continued talking about this reaching the conclusion that they had to investigate what happened

Setsuko: the question is why are we here? From where do we come?

Light: no the question is why us. Let me explain, from all the fairies here we are the only ones who suspect this

Lorelei: and why are you sure?

Alexa: cause almost everyone here goes to Huma when they have problems it is like if they were hypnotized or something like that.

Samoan: that is my point

In that moment their five teachers stood up and claimed silence

Huma: silence girls your headmaster will give an announcement

Thon: thanks Huma. Girls I won't distract you more than the needed, but this is important. The masters of the city have put some important things in the lowest level of our school and asked me to keep them so from now on no one can go to that level without permission. That is all for now.

Alexa: are you thinking the same that I am thinking

Sacmis: there is something related to her theory down there

Samoan: hey I have a name

Sacmis: sorry, Samoan's theory

Setsuko: maybe you said that they were around there right

Samoan: yes

Light: I can't believe it

Lorelei: what?

Light: all of this it is like a dream

Sacmis: or a nightmare

Setsuko: the nightmare of the diamond school

Lilly: lets transform it into a dream

Alexa: that's it

Light: what

Alexa: the name we made a promise of being a team while trying to investigate this we try to end the nightmare of the diamond school we are the dream diamonds

Sacmis: dream diamonds?

Alexa: why not?

Lilly: I like it

Setsuko: me to

Lorelei: why not

Samoan: good one

Sacmis: like it

Light: dream diamonds then

All: dream diamonds!

…

A few days after things had went "normally" but one night all the school trembled and all the students and teachers woke up.

Lilly: what is that?

Lorelei: an earthquake?

Setsuko: I don't think so.

Suddenly the screen in the common room turned on and thon appeared there.

Thon: to all the staff and students reunite at the main hall now

Light: WHAT IS HAPPENING!

Sacmis: WE WILL DISCOVER NOW!

They went out and down to the main hall where they discovered a big hole in one of the walls in which a group of soldiers stood. In front of the soldiers there was a woman shouting to the teachers.

X: We defeated you before this and you insisted so we took your powers away and you decided to do this again. This time we won't be as good as last we will take your fairies away from you and there is nothing you can do against us.

Thon: lady Salyr I would like to say that it is an honor to see you again, but I won't you came here again telling our students a bunch of lies and you want them to believe it, but this time you will fail, our girls are better than they have been in the last three generations and they won't fall in your tricks.

Lady Salyr: well you decided your fate. DEFEND YOURSELVES!

Lorelei: what is happening?

Alexa: I am just sure of one thing

Sacmis: WHAT?!

Alexa: we have to transform!

All: Dream Diamonds Charmix

They transformed in the same outfits than the last time except Samoan who they had never seen transformed.

Samoan wore a green dress with a darker top and a flow skirt with dark green boots and light gloves.

Light: ready

Huma: girls go to the back entrance we must prevent them of getting in

Lilly: but…

Huma: obey

They went flying to the back door just to find it completely sealed.

Setsuko: I don't get it

Sacmis: it is simple they wanted us to get away from the main hall so they could do something

Lilly: yeah they sent all the students far from where they were

Lilly: but why?

Light: let's go back and see what happens…

They went flied back and when they arrived they saw a group of wizards including their teachers making a spell.

Thon: we don't dear you WIZARDS SUMMON THE STRENGTH OF THE STOLEN MAGIC!

Lilly: the power…

Lorelei: …of the stolen…

Light: …magic.


	4. quest for the truth

**sooo finally chapter four is up go ahead and read**

Lorelei: there is nothing here.

They were in the library trying to find something about the alternate fairies, but there was nothing apart of the description Samoan had found.

Sacmis: maybe they saw us

Lilly: I don't think so they were busy with that spell

Alexa: and you said that there was not a lot of information

Samoan: no, but maybe they saw us and took out everything that was here...

i

Lilly: the power…

Lorelei: …of the stolen…

Light: …magic

They fled away after that and hided out until another group of girls found them and said that they had to reunite with the teachers and that the intruders had escaped

Setsuko: do you think we should go?

Alexa: yes we don't want them to suspect

Sacmis: and what if they saw us

Alexa: we fight

/i

Light: I don't think so if they don't want us to suspect they will leave things as they were

Lilly: or they just make us believe that things are alright

Sacmis: that can be truth maybe they just hided the specific parts that we aren't supposed to know

Setsuko: so we are in the same spot that we were two hours ago

Alexa: so what do you think we should do next?

Lorelei: maybe...

Lhoa: hello girls

They saw each other with a worried look on their faces, they haven't heard her come even thought they had set detection spells around us and that made them believe that stealing magic was not the only power of their "teachers"

Samoan: ugh hi...

Lhoa: studying for tomorrow's exam

Alexa: oh yes

Lhoa: well continue, but don't stay here late

Light: of course

Setsuko: are you thinking the same than me

Sacmis: the exam or the fact that we didn't hear her approaching

Setsuko: yes and no one was supposed to reach here without us noticing...

Samoan: or fall asleep if there is something that should work it is that

Lorelei: that is not the matter maybe she heard us talking

Setsuko: yes and the fact that we can spend an hour without one of them getting near

Lilly: you are right for the last two days they seem to follow us

Lorelei: if that is true we should go directly to plan B

Light: are you sure that entering the office is a good idea

Lorelei: yes they tell us that we can go there if we have trouble and we have trouble

Lilly: but what will happen if they discover us?

Lorelei: that is why we are seven, five of us will distract them and two will enter the office

Alexa: And who will go with who

Lorelei: Setsuko and light to Lhoa and Fhye, I will go to Maku, Sacmis to Huma, Alexa to thon and Samoan and Lilly will enter the office

Lilly: why me

Light: yes why

Lorelei: Light you and Setsuko will create a distraction with a fire and those two teachers will go to suffocate it

Setsuko: ok…

Lorelei: I will ask Maku a couple of things about carnivorous plants, you know how he talks about that Sacmis, you will look for "help" for the exam next week with Huma and Alexa will do the same with thon

Lilly: and us?

Setsuko: I understand

All: uh

Setsuko: Samoan has the ability to put someone to sleep so she will prevent them from being caught am I right?

Lorelei: yes, it is not a perfect plan, and it has lots of possibilities of failing, but we need to try.

…

Lilly: I don't like being here

Samoan: yes, but I think that you would like less that we had went with the teachers

Lilly: well that is truth, but still don't like is

Samoan: just look if there is something that can help us

Lilly started looking at the shelves, they were in Thon's office, but that place had more spots to search that they had imagined

Samoan: look in the desk the important stuff should be there

Lilly: ok

as she continued searching Samoan received a call from Alexa telling her that Thon was in his way to the office, she told Lilly and they ran away, but Lilly took a bunch of papers and put them in her backpack before Samoan noticed.

…

Back in their room they were talking of their discoveries, and since none of them had found anything they decided to go to sleep when Setsuko remembered something

Setsuko: girls wait

Sacmis: what happens

Setsuko: Samoan you said that you had gone to a place down the school before you met us?

Samoan: yes… why?

Setsuko: cause they said we couldn't go there some days ago and you saw them with the other wizards down the school

Alexa: so you are saying that there can be information about this

Light: well from certain point of view it is possible I don't see any other reason for them to forbid us going to a place

Alexa: and I think that that story of the "masters of the city" is fake too, the persons who attacked were soldiers from the city

Lilly: so we will go down there

Alexa: yes

Samoan: but let's wait until the night so they think we are asleep

…

That night they want down to the underground levels while the rest of the school slept. they found a couple of guards that weren't supposed to be there, but Samoan put them to sleep when they finally reached the hallway in that floor they found out that there were more than twenty persons suddenly one of them saw the girls and gave the alarm.

X: STUDENTS OUT OF BED!

Lorelei: oh crap

Lilly: what are we going to do now

Light: easy we fight

all: dream diamonds Charmix

Sacmis: attack girls. NEEDLES OF GLASS!

Alexa: SUN SHOWERS!

Lorelei: they don't seem to be affected by our magic! STORM OF LEAVES!

Lilly: that is right we will run out of energy, before we defeat them NIGHTMARE DUST!

Setsuko: any ideas?

Light: PHILOSOPHICAL WAVE! Samoan can you help?!

Samoan: oh yeah. WIPE-OUT!

All at once the wizards fainted and the girls could finally make their way to the end of the hallway in which they found two identical doors one in each side.

Lilly: so where do we go?

Samoan: if I am not mistaken the door in the left leads to the chamber in which they reunited the day I came down here and the other one, I don't know

Alexa: let's see the left one first

That door lead to a great chamber with twenty chairs around and nothing else, but when they tried to open the other door it was closed.

Lorelei: Any ideas

Light: I have one. ENCHANTED EXPLOSION!

Lorelei: well that works

Inside that hall were a hundred small pedestals with shining orbs floating slightly above. the girls entered admiring them and one by one went to the center where seven orbs bigger than the rest were protected by a barrier each of them went directly to one of them like hypnotized. the orbs were gold, purple, light pink, red, black, dark pink, and dark red.

Light: this is

Lilly: magic…

**tell me what do you think, you love it? you hate it? tell me and guess wich orb is from which girl**


	5. Desisions

_Light: this is  
Lilly: magic_  
Lorelei: yes, but what are those things?  
Setsuko: I don't know, but it feels as if they were calling me  
Samoan: I feel exactly the same  
Light: what should we do?  
Alexa: take them?  
Sacmis: are you sure, I know that they feel good and that they are attracting us, but maybe the orbs are dangerous  
Lilly: but what if they are important for… us?  
Lorelei: how can these things be important for us?  
Lilly: well Samoan told us that the first time she came down here they said something about us and then the other day when they summoned our magic it came from down here  
Setsuko so you are suggesting that these… orbs contain our real magic  
Lilly: well yes and no maybe a great part of it, but not completely cause…  
Sacmis: … you can't take a fairy's whole magic  
Lilly: yes and maybe if we take these orbs we will know something else of the truth  
Light: so we take them  
Alexa: I will do it  
Lorelei: are you sure  
Setsuko: it could be dangerous  
Alexa: I know, but we have to know…

Alexa went right to the circle of orbs and without hesitation she took the purple one in her hands in that moment a glow surrounded her as if she was transforming, but instead of the usually red it was dark purple, when it ended she was dressed in a purple dress with a black skirt under, a black sash sustained with a gold ribbon similar to the one around her right arm, purple boots with black heels finished the outfit. Her hair was in a high pony tail and her wings were a couple of black and purple angel like wings.

Sacmis: oh you look amazing  
Light: yes  
Samoan: so that is your true fairy form  
Alexa: uh?  
Samoan: you were right that little spheres contain your magic or part of your magic and now that you have it back you can transform to your true fairy form  
Alexa: well I like it like that  
Setsuko: I wonder which your real powers are  
After this Alexa thought for a couple of seconds and then answered without hesitation  
Alexa: storms  
Sacmis: sure  
Alexa: yap  
Sacmis: I'll give it a try

She took the dark pink orb and was surrounded by the same light but in her case it was pink and white and lasted less time. Her outfit consisted in a dark pink dress with a white skirt under, and a matching armband; she had pearls on the top of her dress, band and right ankle. Her hair was in a bun and she didn't have wings.

Setsuko: I like it lets do it girls

She said that as she touched the dark red orb. After she transformed she appeared wearing a red top and bottom with a transparent light blue dress above over the dress she had a black ribbon that worked as belt with a treble clef in the middle instead of shoes and had black semi-transparent socks and in her back red wings.

Light: my turn

Light took the gold orb and after a couple of seconds it exploded letting her transform. Her fairy form consisted in a pink one shoulder top with a skirt on the same color with another piece of cloth half covering it, pink wristbands, pink boots and light pink wings.

Samoan: great here I go

Her outfit was a red and black top with a red skirt and a black belt with white silk at the back, red fingerless gloves one of them with a bracelet around her wrist black socks and red and black heels her wings were in the same colors and her hair was in a ponytail.

Lorelei: yeah

Lorelei wore a black top with red halter neck, black shorts opened by the sides and closed by silver rings, and a red belt she also wore a couple of ribbons in her arm and under her top, red boots with black heels completed the outfit. Her wings were in a dark pink color and her hair was as always in two low pigtails.

Lilly: and the last

Lilly had a light pink drees with a ruffled skirt opened in one side, long pink sleves with open ends and long pink boots with white heels, two light green ribbons in her waist an one in her hair, her wings were white with light gree and pink decorations.

Light: wow this is more amazing than the others  
Setsuko: I know it looks different, but I think it looks better  
Sacmis: yeah if these are our real powers it has to be something that goes with it  
Lorelei: and speaking about powers mine have nothing to do with the actual ones  
Lilly: so you don't have my powers  
Lorelei: huh?  
Lilly: I have the power of nature  
Lorelei: that is cool I have the power of rocks and stones  
Sacmis: my power is time and health  
Samoan: mine is Darkness and Lunar Energy  
Setsuko: oh a dark fairy between us  
Samoan: you are so funny, what about yours  
Setsuko: winter melodies  
Samoan: well that explains your dream  
Light: that explains half of our dreams  
Alexa: yes and what about you?  
Light: well my power is luminosity  
Samoan: that is kind of obvious  
Lilly: why?  
Samoan: her name  
Light: *roles eyes*  
Setsuko: girls we have to decide something…  
Lorelei: what?  
Setsuko: we need to decide if we use our real powers or not  
Light: I vote for yes, but when no one sees us  
Setsuko: that is what I was thinking we have to keep as a secret that we entered here  
Alexa: but we don't know if the alternate powers still work  
X: maybe not as good as before, but they will work for you  
The girls got surprised and turned to the person that had entered who was a boy their age, but they didn't stop to think if he was enemy or friend  
Lilly: CONSTRICTING VINES!  
Alexa: BLINDING LIGHTNING!  
Light: SHINING SPHERE!  
Setsuko: HARMONIX BLITZ!

Sacmis: girls it is enough  
Samoan: are you sure we still have a couple of tricks  
Lorelei: stop it you are going to attract someone down here  
Light: you mean someone else?  
Lorelei: please for now we just need to discover who he is and why he is here.  
Setsuko: oh well girls cut the magic  
They let the boy see and hear again, but they didn't free him from Lilly's spell  
Alexa: so who are you strange boy?  
X: my name is Len and I am an apprentice from the wizards  
Samoan: you are what?  
Len: an apprentice from the wizards, but it wasn't my choice  
Setsuko: let me understand you learn from our enemies (cause that is what they are), but don't like it?  
Len: yeah  
Sacmis: then why are you with them?  
Len: my parents disappeared some years ago and I had to come and live with my aunt  
Light: and who is your aunt?  
Len: Lhoa…

**Sooooo what do you think of the chapter of len review pleaseeeee**


	6. Divided

Sacmis: let me understand your aunt wants to kill us  
Len: aha  
Sacmis: and you are apprentice from our enemies  
Len: aha  
Samoan: girls we don't need more reasons: we can't trust him  
Lilly: why not, he is supposed to be with them, but if he is really with them why he hasn't told them about our powers  
Light: Lilly has a point we don't know if it is a good idea to trust him  
Setsuko: and how are we going to decide?  
Lorelei: if he helps  
Sacmis: and how?  
Setsuko: yeah we don't have a way to find out if he is lying  
Lorelei: making him give us information  
Setsuko: we won't be sure if he says the truth  
Light: why for the last three days he has been helping us  
Sacmis: but how can be sure that he is on our side  
Samoan: I can still do it…  
Lorelei: we won't use poisonous gases against another person  
Samoan: why not  
Lorelei: because it is not good  
Len: girls if there is a problem I can leave  
Setsuko: you will stay where you are until we decide what to do  
Len: but…  
Sacmis: shut up. What are we going to do?  
Samoan make him cooperate?  
Alexa: no we won't attack him to find out the truth  
Sacmis: SO IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STOP AND HEAR OUR REASONS I WILL LEAVE. Are you happy with that?  
She leaves the room and closes the door after her all of the girls stay shocked except for Setsuko who starts to follow her  
Setsuko: Sacmis stop! Good now I will have to follow her  
Lilly: Setsuko  
Setsuko: no if you can't hear us there is no point with continuing with this  
She also leaves, a few minutes later light and Lorelei leave together and Alexa alone  
Samoan: divide and conquer so that is your new strategy  
Lilly: this is no time for jokes if we don't decide what to do soon they might discover our secret  
Samoan: I know  
Len: if you want help I will be with you  
Lilly: I don't want to sound like them, but how can we trust you?  
Len: they murdered my parents…  
Samoan/Lilly: what?!  
Len: I discovered it a couple of weeks ago, the wizards murdered my parents just because my father didn't want them to bring me here  
Lilly: oh  
Samoan: well that is a good reason, but…  
Lilly: he doesn't lie  
Samoan: huh?  
Lilly: I feel it they gave me powers over death and I can feel the reason of someone's death  
Samoan: so he is with us?  
Lilly: I think so  
Len: so now can I tell you what I know?

Setsuko had found Sacmis in a balcony from which they could see a city on the distance in the middle of the city stood a white palace.  
Sacmis: why? Why?  
Setsuko: Sacmis you need to get calmed  
Sacmis: but why?  
Setsuko: I will go away the next time you say that  
Sacmis: ugh… ok. But why they don't hear us? I mean the "teachers" told us that we had to trust them and now we know that everything was a lie  
Setsuko: and you think that Len is also lying  
Sacmis: yeah something like that  
Setsuko: I think the same, but I don't know what to think

Light and Lorelei went into their dorm after leaving the other girls in the common room it was supposed to be simple just a couple of beds and closets, but they had transformed it into something nicer, it had colored sheets on the beds and the clothes in the closets were nicer than the ones they were supposed to wear, but they had also introduced a couple of couches and desks and during the last days some details that had more to do with their real lives. Lorelei was just lying on her bed while light was as always seated on the window frame.  
Light: what do you think?  
Lorelei: about what  
Light: about all of this  
Lorelei: it is good  
Light: Lorelei are you listening to me?  
Lorelei: uh sorry I was trying to hear what they are saying outside. What did you said?  
Light: what do you think about this?  
Lorelei: I am not sure specially after hearing that  
Light: what?  
Lorelei: Len says that the wizards murdered his parents, and Lilly says that he doesn't lie  
Light: really  
Lorelei: yeah this is so confusing  
Light: now everything is confusing I don't see what is true and what is a lie.  
Lorelei: me neither

Under the school in the room in front the one with the orbs the wizards held a council  
X: you failed someone entered to the orbs vault  
Lhoa: it is not our fault and maybe no one entered  
Thon: master she is right the orbs were probably just trying to escape again  
X: maybe yes maybe not  
The one who spoke was a tall woman with white hair that reached her waist and made her look older  
Thon: lady Rymn it is an honor to see you again  
Lady Rymn: I won't say the same about you; I came to give you a warning wizard master  
X: what warning dream prophet because the last time you came here your advice didn't work and our enemies destroyed the old masters of our order  
Lady Rymn: I don't work for you or for the people in the city I tell my dreams to the persons involved in them if I consider it necessary  
X: necessary for whom?  
Rymn: for me or for my teacher  
Lhoa: so we can assume that you are now at the service of the great prophet  
Rymn: yes and you couldn't avoid me to join her  
X: you were one of our apprentices, but now you are with our enemies  
Rymn: a prophet can't be a wizard  
X: just give your advice and leave  
Rymn: well. I have two warnings for you the first one is that there is a traitor inside your house one you won't find until it is to late  
X: and the second one  
Rymn made a strange smile and started to disappear, but before she left she said the last words that wizards wanted to hear  
Rymn: the ones which will cause your downfall are getting more powerful with each day that passes, but you can't do anything against them it is already late.  
And she disappeared.

**soo I finished chapter 6 (finally) please review I want to know what do you think about it**


	7. lies

Magic

Lorelei: they won't come

Len: why?

Samoan: isn't it obvious they don't want to come because of you.

Lilly: they think that you are on the wizards' side

Len: oh… if only Amili was here…

Light: who?

Len: no one

Light: no tell us...

Len: she is my cousin

Lorelei: so she is Lhoa's daughter

Len: yes, but she is not like her mother at all… she is a fairy

All: WHAT?!

Samoan: let me understand: your aunt is crazy and has something against us, you live with her against your wishes and she has a daughter that is a fairy. Did I forget something?

Len: no, but even if Amili could help there is not a chance of her helping us

Lilly: why

Len: Amili disappeared a year ago

Light: why?

Len: before they started bringing fairies here she lived with us, but when the first group of fairies came here she had a discussion with her mother and no one saw her after that

Samoan: that isn't good, but why do you think she could help us?

Len: Amili is a sensitive fairy, she knows how to make people trust her, and she was the first person to be under the alternate fairy spell and also the one to get rid of it

Lorelei: so she knows how to take it away

Len: yes

…

Setsuko: they are still with him

Alexa: yes, but the question is why are you still here

Sacmis: ask her…

Setsuko: ME?! you also said that we can't trust him…

Sacmis: yeah I still think that he has something bad, but you don't even want to talk to the others

Setsuko: and that is my problem

the girls continued with their discussion, even if they already had it s few times before when the school started to tremble and a fireball

Sacmis: MIRROR WALL!

the fireball went back and the girls looked at each other

Setsuko: I don't think that this is the moment to be angry with the others

Sacmis: I agree…

…

Lilly: we need to find that girl

Len: I already said it no one has seen her since some time ago

Lilly: but we have to try she is the only one who can help us

Len: the only fairy who can help you, but there are other persons who can do it

Lilly: but

in that moment they felt that the school trembled and they saw energy spheres coming through the windows, a few seconds later Sacmis, Setsuko, and Alexa came out from Sacmis' room

Setsuko: girls we have troubles

Lorelei: I noticed, any ideas

Len: Saliry…

Light: who?

Len: Lady Salary the governor of the city, she is the woman who attacked the other day

X: and a person who won't help you even if you are on her side

Samoan: and who are you

the person who had spoke was a girl around 20 years with icy blue eyes and white hair, and an aura who could just belong to one person.

Len: Rymn? what are you doing here?

Rymn: trying to help

Len: I tought that you only helped if it was good for you

Rymn: and I do, but if Saliry wins you will be in great trouble

Len: so you are saying that the wizards have to win?

Rymn: no I am just saying that this won't be the final battle

After this Rymn disappeared and the girls looked at Len asking him for an explanation.

Len: stupid prophets. Girls you have to go down and try to stop them

Light: and you?

Len: they can't see me, you are not supposed to know me

Lorelei: that is right everything that happened the day of the orbs wasn't supposed to happen

Len: so I leave

…

After Len left the girls transformed to their alternate transformations and Rymn took out a white scepter with engraved letters and symbols.

Setsuko: what are you doing?

Rymn: I will go with you

Lorelei: but if they see you with us they will think that you help us

Rymn: that doesn't matter, I am a prophet, and I don't answer to them I only answer to me and to others with my powers

Light: I'll take that as something good, but now we need to leave

Samoan: ok girls before you start running and throwing magic to someone we need to think if we do what they told us to do or do what we think is right

Lilly: huh?

Samoan: they said the other day that when a new attack comes we have to go to the places they gave us during the last time, so…

Lilly: …they want us to go to the back doors…

Samoan: … so they can "summon" the energy that they took away

Sacmis: I have a better idea

Light: tell us

Sacmis: why not we "accidentally" appear at the main hall while they summon the magic

Rymn: it is not a bad idea, but wait a few minutes before you appear meanwhile I will go

Setsuko: are we going to see you again

Rymn: maybe yes, maybe not, your destiny hasn't been written yet, you still can change the future

Rymn disappeared as usual and the girls went down flying to the back door in which a couple of soldiers of the city had captured some of the fairies of the school and tried to make them reveal secrets of the school, but the girls didn't talk, and before the wizards discover that the girls were looking at them one of the girls looked at them telling them to escape.

...

They went down to the main hall where they found more soldiers fighting with the wizards, who weren't alone, just as the girls had supposed there were around 20 boys and girls around their age with the wizards clothes, but they didn't see Len between them

Alexa: any idea girls?

Lorelei: the same as always. FLOWER ESCENCE!

Alexa: oh well. LIGHT BEAM!

Light: GOLD BLOW!

Samoan: POISON TOUCH!

With that the wizards noticed them, seven fairies that had seen all the wizards, seven fairies that could end with their plans. That and the fact that Rymn decided to appear and fight made them suspect that those girls were different than the rest, but they had to apparent that they weren't surprised by their appearance.

X: ENCHANTMENT OF THE WIND!

X: VOICE OF MAGIC

Lorelei: who are them?

Setsuko: STUNING FLAME! I am not sure, but I know who can tell us

Lilly: NIGHTMARE DUST! Don´t say it; remember we "don't know what happens here"

Setsuko: right

Sacmis: girls... SAND STORM! We have to get focused we have enemies, and I am not sure of how powerful they are

Alexa: let's continue as we said

Samoan: ok. TOXIC WIPE!

Light: PHILOSOFICAL WAVE!

a few minutes later the soldiers went back and the wizards finally looked at the seven "confused" fairies who were there

Lhoa: girls are you ok?

Setsuko: yes I think so, but what happens here?

Huma: guys you can leave, girls I need to talk with you

all the wizard apprentices left the room, but Rymn stayed to see how the girls followed Huma to her office.

…

Huma: girls we have a serious problem, you understand that right?

Light: yes, but the thing that I don't understand is why are a group of magicians or whatever they are here

Lilly: yes and why they have the ability to summon fairy magic

Huma: girls you are confused and I understand it, that magicians as you call them are students just like you, but their powers are different that yours so they have to be educated by separate.

Samoan: and why are their powers different

Huma: they can't transform

Setsuko: we couldn't either until you gave us our transformations

Huma: we just unlocked your whole powers

Lorelei: right… but I still don't understand why we couldn't meet them until today

Thon: you couldn't meet them, because we had to test your abilities before accepting you in our special courses

Sacmis: special courses?

Thon: yes we have some classes for the ones who are powerful enough

Alexa: oh ok

Thon: you will receive the whole information tomorrow. you can leave

the girls went out of the office and back into their room, but this time they didn't try to look for information, they already knew the truth.

Lorelei: they are lying.

…

Huma: are you completely sure that this is a good idea?

Thon: yes, fairies can be powerful allies

Lhoa: yes, but you remembered what happened the last time that we accepted fairies, between our apprentices

Thon: I am really sorry for Amili, and I swear to you that we are making everything we can to find her, but meanwhile we have to continue with our ?

Lhoa: right


	8. fairies

Fairies:

Len: tell me again

Setsuko: "you are special girls, more powerful than the rest of the fairies here and that is our reason to let you know the secrets of the school"

Len: she really said that

Light: yes, after the other day they called us to Lhoa's office and gave us the "good news"

Alexa: and the good news include the "great" opportunity of meeting you

Len: they have less ideas each day

Lorelei: and you too

Samoan: "I am Len nice to meet you" only you can make it sound really that stupid

Len: I wasn't supposed to know you

Sacmis: yeah, but still sounds stupid

Len: whatever

Setsuko: but your friends didn't like us anyway

Len: they aren't my friends

Setsuko: whatever they are I don't think they appreciate us

Len: you are fairies they teach us that you aren't as good as us so if their teachers tell them suddenly that you are good persons and that they have to trust you…

Alexa: we understand

Samoan: and what are we going to do

Light: tell them what we know?

All: what?!

Len: are you crazy? you can get killed for that!

Lorelei: get calmed, we have been thinking on this for some days. Light tell them

Light: we aren't getting anywhere staying here without telling anyone about what we discovered

Lorelei: and if we tell your "friends" we have better chances of getting out than if confront the wizards

Lilly: it still sounds crazy to me

Light: if we tell them someone will come to bring us with the real leader here

Len: it is not a bad idea if you say that, no one here can see the greatest wizards unless they call you

Lorelei: and they will only take us to them if we reveal what we know

Sacmis: I hate to admit it, but you are right

Setsuko: it is decided we are revealing what we know

they heard a soft knock at the door and three of the wizard apprentices entered in front of them was a girl with long dark blond hair and brown eyes

x: Len why are you still here?

Len: it isn't your business

x: but why? they don't have their …

x: Krysta stop!

Krysta: yeah right I forgot that we can't tell them

Samoan: tell us what?

Krysta: n…nothing

Light: and what is that thing that we don't have?

x: your complete powers

Lilly: what do you mean by that?

x: your Enchantix (or however you call it) happy fairy?

Lilly: actually no you refer to our complete powers or to our real powers.

in less than three seconds the four wizards in the room had taken out small scepters and the fairies were preparing spells

Krysta: who told you that?

Lorelei: no one your secrets are not as secret as you think

Krysta: you don't want to tell us. Well I will have to take out the truth ENCHANTED DIAMOND!

Lorelei: trying to use my magic against me? it seems that I will need to show you how it is used. SHINING DIAMOND

Krysta: you will pay for that!

Lorelei: really?

Setsuko: ready girls

Alexa: o yeah

all: DREAM DIAMONDS CHARMIX!

the girls transformed to their real transformations and started to fight with the wizards

Lilly: THUNDER ECHO!

Setsuko: MELODY OF SORROW!

Alexa: LIGHTNING SHOCK!

Light: LUMINOUS DISC!

x: SPIRIT OF MIND!

x: ENCHANTMENT OF THE WIND

Len: DOUBLE BARRIER!

x: what are you doing?

Len: you are in disadvantage. they have their real powers and maybe the alternate ones also

x: I don't care we are still powerful

Len: Gre, I won't disagree with you, but if you continue this won't be the first time that you will give us problems

Gre: but

x: shut up we are leaving

The four wizards including Len left the room and only a few minutes later the girls went back to their normal clothes.

Sacmis: we are in big troubles right?

Alexa: it seems

…

down the school at the wizards' rooms the four apprentices were discussing, Gre wanted to go back and attack them, Krysta wanted to call the other apprentices to fight the fairies, but the two boys said that they needed to stay down the school.

Krysta: this doesn't even make sense

Gre: she is right. We should go and kick the ass of those fairies

x: you don't have the power to do that

Gre: that is not truth

Len: it is and this is the end of the discussion

Krysta: you are disgusting

The two girls left and finally Len and the other wizard could enter their room, it was as simple as the rooms that the fairies used.

x: you didn't stop them because they are weak.

Len: no

x: why?

Len: I am not sure…

x: Len, don't forget that you can't lie to me

Len: sorry Uru

Uru: don't be sorry she taught me how to do it so I could control them not you

Len: you really miss Amili right?

Uru: yes she was special not as everyone here

Len: there are more fairies here now

Uru: yes, but they are not like Amili and for sure more than a half of them have a boyfriend

Len: yes

Uru: and you still help them

Len: yes

Uru: why?

Len: I am not sure

Uru: yes you are

Len: I don't know. maybe it is because they are more powerful or because they fight for the right reason or because they were more intelligent than us… I don't know

Uru: you are right they are different, but I am not sure how

…

Huma: I don't trust that girls

Thon: why?

Huma: they are different

Lhoa: maybe they have something to do with Rymn's words

X: don't say that, the prophets say a lot of things and think a lot of things, but their prophecies rarely come true

Huma: so they aren't dangerous

X: that girls were intelligent enough to disobey our orders and escape from the soldiers

Huma: they were not the only ones who did that

X: yes, but they were the only ones who reached the main hall and saw our battle, and Saliry saw them

Thon: that is not good right?

X: no Saliry might try to use the girls as an advantage, but I won't let her do that now leave

…

Samoan: they won't come to capture us…

Alexa: why are you so sure?

Samoan: … and if they come we are prepared

Alexa: and why are you so sure?

Samoan: they want to see if we escape before

Setsuko: and if not they will come for us, but later

Alexa: Len said that right?

Light: I said that

Sacmis: and why are you so sure

Light: Lorelei heard them when they left

Sacmis: really?

Lorelei: yes it wasn't that difficult

Lilly: girls for now let's go to sleep if we are going to fight we will need energy


End file.
